regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 158
Recap ]] The party is in Shenanigans when a nervous halfing comes to the party saying a Necromancer named Ted has come to her village and turned her friends into the undead. The party agree to the job in exchange for looting rights. The party travel with the halfling to their village, before she retreats. Sir Walker detects evil outside the first Halfling Burrow. Yonapa opens the door and a undead halfing skeleton comes out. Bellumite kicks the Skeleton apart. The party check the next house and see more undead skeletons are inside. Wiglaf the Barbarians & Bellumite try jumping on the top of the mound, trying to crush the skeletons, but all they end up doing is ruining the begonias. The undead skeletons, retaining a little of their previous lives as halflings, complain about their flowers being ruined, come out of the building. The party destroy the skeletons. The party then check the next building and find a living Halfing inside. The Halfing explains about the 3 leaders of the undead. There is Ted the Neromancer, Tom the Necromancer's Apprentice and Tim the Wizard. The halfling asks the party to spare Tom, as he is her childhood sweetheart. The party go deeper into the halfling village and come to a bridge that is being guarded by a human in black armor. The party toy with the guard, since the bridge isn't actually required to cross the bridge. The black knight knocks Bellumite unconcious, then the rest of the party slay him. Sir Walker takes the plate chest-piece. The party retreat back to the halfling's house. She is upset the party killed the black knight, who ended up being Tom. The party go to rest in the halfling house overnight. During the night Shag sneaks out, invisible, and scouts around the halfling village. On the bridge standing guard is Tim the Wizard. Shag assassinates the wizard, looks his robe and magic staff, then throws the body in the river. The next day Sir Walker heals Bellumite up to 1 HP and the party keep investigating. First the party investigate Tim's house and find a magically locked book that injures anyone who touches it. Shag wraps up the book and carries it safely in his bag. The party then investigate Ted the Necromancer's house. Inside Ted's house is a note for Tom & Tim to meet up with Ted at the Goblin Village for the corrupting of a "Holy Avenger". The party get directions from the halfling, and head upstream. At a fork in the river, there is a goblin village up each direction. The party take the right fork first and discovered a destroyed goblin village. A dying goblin tells Yonapa about the necromancer who came by and that they are at the other village. The party travel to the other goblin village and see a 3 story tower with dead bodies on the ground everywhere. Shag invisibly skates up the side of the tower to scout out. Wiglaf the Barbarians goes to tie the shoes of a dead body on the ground, but it gets up as do many others. Bellumite is knocked out again as the rest of the party on the ground fight off the zombies. A Skeleton Mage casts a web spell over the party. Sir Walker defeats the Spellcaster. The Necromancer steps onto a balcony in his tower and tells the party to leave, in exchange for rewards. Shag, still invisible, assassinates the Necromancer. The party loot the tower and find the Holy Avenger. Sir Walker takes up the sword and it introduces itself as Richard, and it will help Sir Walker take down evil doers. They also find treasure & magic potions, including a mysterious magical gem with a figure inside and a magical longbow. Yonapa frees 3 goblin prisoners and keeps them as his slaves. The party return to Bergshire. The party trade Desmond the magical longbow for a magical Kettle of Fish. The party then trade the Kettle with a teacher from Woghorts for a Longbox of Holding that is impractical. Experience 2680 exp each *Sir Walker levels up to level 4 **HP from 24 to 31 *Yonapa levels up to level 2 **HP from 6 to 18. *Wiglaf the Barbarians levels up to level 4 **HP from 34 to 38 Significant NPCs * Halfing - Lives in Halfing Village, hired the party * Other Halfing - Also Lives in Halfing Village. She let party sleep in her house overnight. Childhood sweetheard with Tom. * Ted - Necromancer * Tom - Necromancer's Apprentice, wears Black Armor * Tim - Wizard who works for the Necromancer Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Halfling Village Category:Shenanigans Episodes